


too sweet

by emerii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, I've never seen a Lucifer baking fic so here you go, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerii/pseuds/emerii
Summary: MC and Lucifer bake cookies together.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	too sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for a close friend (who I love very much, ily Lana)! I must have left it untouched for at least a month before I went back and revised it like crazy until I felt like it was good enough to post...hope you like it! <3

“So... _ why are we doing this again? _ ” You reached up into the cupboard for the flour, questioning the purpose of baking at 7AM on a weekend. Lucifer reached over you and grabbed the bag, chuckling at the pouty face you made.

“Diavolo assigned you a very simple task, remember? He wants you to bake him something from the human world. I’m here to make sure you don’t burn down the House of Lamentation.”

“As if!” You shook your head and took the bag from his hands, tossing it onto the counter and flipping through the recipe pages on your D.D.D. You had chosen the most basic and easy dessert you could think of at a minute’s notice - classic iced sugar cookies. There was absolutely no way this could go wrong, but Lucifer being there to supervise you made you a little bit nervous. Hoping to put yourself at ease, you thought up a snarky remark. “Even though you destroyed those hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies that one time.”

“Don’t get cocky,” He muttered, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. The first born gazed at you diligently, finding humor in your bubbly attitude while you gathered the ingredients together.

“Yes, sir,” You teased, sending him a quick salute before returning your focus to your work. A smile crept its way onto his face while you weren’t looking his way.

“You’ve made these before, yes…?” He approached and cast a glance at the recipe over your shoulder, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Surely you can’t mess up something so simple.”

_ Don’t underestimate me, _ you thought to yourself with a quiet snicker. If anybody was capable of getting themselves into unnecessary messes, it was you, as made clear by your time in the Devildom as an exchange student thus far. It didn’t mean you  _ wanted _ to, but it just kind of happened. Must be the influence of having Mammon around.

You hummed in response to his comment, reaching for the bag of flour, but the moment you tore it open...

_ Fwoosh! _

“?!”

Your hands and face were suddenly coated with flour. You grabbed a nearby towel and wiped yourself off, grimacing solemnly at the counter covered in a layer of white powder.

“Don’t tell me...Lucifer, are you on cooking duty today?” Nervously, you cast a glance at the first born, who was wiping flour away from his eyes. He let out a long, frustrated sigh.

“Unfortunately, yes...I’m sure Satan cursed the bag to explode when opened.”

“And I just  _ happened _ to be the one to open it.” You sighed dramatically, brushing flour off your shirt and passing the towel to Lucifer, when you had a mischievous thought. A grin played on your lips and you reached for the bag with a steady hand.

“MC, what are you doing?”

Giggling, you retrieved a small amount of flour and flicked it straight at his face. You quickly realized that you might have made the wrong move, because the stern glare he shot at you suggested that he didn't share your alacrity. Yet, viewing the innocent look you gave him, his gaze softened against his will, admiring the positive energy you radiated.

“We’re not playing games, MC, we’re baking cookies.”

“Hehehe...!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ooh, this frosting tastes good.” You dipped a finger in the bowl and dabbed a bit on his nose. Lucifer stared at you quizzically, and you burst out laughing; to think he’d let you do things like this…

“Well,  _ aren’t you _ in a playful mood this morning.” He wiped off the frosting with a towel and sighed, his lips curving up into a smirk. “I suppose it can’t be helped...so I’ll entertain you, just this once.” 

“What do you mean…?”

Lucifer spotted a dab of frosting on your cheek and leaned in close, kissing the spot. Your face turned the color of a tomato, your lips parting as you struggled to find your words. You shuffled your feet flusteredly, looking everywhere but at him, then a  _ genius _ idea came to mind and you completely forgot about the situation at hand.

“Oooh, c’mere. I wanna draw whiskers on your face with the frosting!”

“...MC, please, the frosting is for the cookies…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aaaand...finished!” You set down your piping bag and looked proudly upon your finished work. “They look so tasty…”

“We had better bring these to the castle right away, before Beel gets ahold of them.” Lucifer noted, sending you a quick nod of approval.

“I’m gonna eat one first, though. Do you want one too?” You hummed, reaching for the tray. Without leaving him the time to answer, you grabbed an extra and passed it to him with a cunning wink. He accepted your offer hesitantly and bit into his cookie. 

“Is it good?” You bounced on your feet, eyes sparkling eagerly. A light blush spread across Lucifer’s face, and sheepishly, he turned his head away.

“It’s not bad.”


End file.
